$ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}2 \\ 3 \\ 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 5\end{array}\right]$